El árbol genealógico
by Anna Ryddle
Summary: En sueños Harry estaba apunto de descorrer el velo cuando le despertaron y llevaron al nuevo refugio de La Orden del fénix, ahí se reencontrará con mucha gente que hacía tiempo que no veía "Cap. 3"
1. Default Chapter

**Cap. 1- Una visita en la oscuridad**  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Haz al favor de bajar a comer de una vez! –La voz de tío Vernon hizo temblar las paredes de la casa- ¡Como tenga que subir te vas a enterar maldito mag...-Se hizo el silencio, al parecer tío Vernon estaba tan furioso que había olvidado no llamar "mago" a Harry Potter.  
  
Esto hizo que el muchacho se diese prisa. Si había algo que no quería que pasase era que tío Vernon se enfadase tanto como para dejarle sin comer, hacía dos días que no recibía correo alguno ni comida de parte de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, así que era mejor tener cuidado.  
  
Cuando se presentó en la cocina la cara de Vernon estaba roja y tenía la vena de la frente mas hinchada de lo normal. Harry sonrío para si mismo, la verdad es que ver a tío Vernon rojo y enfadado a veces resultaba hasta divertido. Y en estos últimos meses lo que necesitaba Harry era diversión, sobre todo después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio de Magia.  
  
-Te parecerá bonito hacernos esperar tanto tiempo –musitó tía Petunia mientras le ponía un raquítico trozo de pescado en el plato- Deberías estar agradecido con que te diésemos de comer...  
  
-Si no me equivoco –dijo Harry con una tranquilidad pasmosa- me dais de comer por miedo a que alguno de mis amigos os haga pasar un mal rato, todavía recuerdo las amenazas del año pasado.  
  
-¡Pero como te atreves, niño insolente! ¡Termínate la comida ahora mismo y sube a tu habitación! –Tío Vernon había puesto especial cuidado en pronunciar las palabras "termínate la comida". Tenía miedo de que pudiesen estar escuchándolos.  
  
Harry suspiró. ¿Cómo podían llamar comida a ese trozo de pescado y un vaso de leche desnatada?. Dudley se había ido de vacaciones así que Harry no entendía porque seguían con la dieta de la "pequeña foca". Cuando terminó de comer se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina para salir, y entonces tía Petunia le dijo:  
  
-Vernon y yo nos vamos a ir a ver el Eclipse lunar a casa de unos amigos. Tú acuéstate ¡y ni se te ocurra incendiar la casa o algo parecido!  
  
-Vaaaaaaaaale, tía Petunia –Harry corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación.  
  
Hacía más de un mes que se había ido de Hogwarts por las vacaciones. Poco antes, su padrino, su único familiar aparte de los Dursley había muerto. Había sido asesinado por Bellatrix, su prima. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón Harry sentía que era culpa suya. Si no hubiese seguido sus impulsos...si hubiese hecho caso a los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix...  
  
Al principio se había sentido engañado por Dumbledore, le había odiado profundamente. Pero sabía que no era culpa del profesor, él solo había hecho lo que consideraba mejor para Harry...pero las cosas se habían torcido. Harry sabía que solo un velo se interponía entre el y Sirius, el había oído susurros a través del velo, voces. Y Luna Lovegood también las había escuchado...pero no había hecho nada. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Harry hasta caer en su boca, estaba muy salada, como todas las que había derramado ese caluroso y triste verano.  
  
Sus amigos se habían esforzado por hacer que Harry se sintiese lo mejor posible. Todas las semanas le llegaban por lo menos tres paquetes de remitentes distintos con diversas cosas: ranas de chocolate, pasteles, tartas de la señora Weasley, libros de quiddicth y un cajón lleno de objetos de broma de parte de los gemelos Weasley.  
  
"Puede que no fuese culpa tuya, Harry", le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza ,"tu no tienes la culpa de que Sirius haya muerto y en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, además ¿quién sabe? Quizás no esté muerto..."  
  
Con esos pensamientos Harry se durmió. Soñó que Sirius estaba vivo y que ambos jugaban a quidditch con los Weasley. Soñó que no tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort, que el chico de la profecía era Neville y que salía ganando. Soñó que volaba por todo Londres hasta meterse a hurtadillas en el Ministerio de Magia. Se fijó en el ministerio, estaba completamente desierto...fue recorriendo puertas que ya conocía, hasta que llegó al lugar donde había perdido a Sirius, se acercó al velo y empezó a descorrerlo...  
  
-¡Harry! –una voz susurrante interrumpió su sueño- ¡Harry, despierta!  
  
Harry entornó los ojos e intentó ver quien le había despertado. Era una voz femenina, pero no era la de tía Petunia. Abrió los ojos del todo y se encontró a una bruja de pelo verde con una nariz muy parecida a la del profesor Snape.  
  
-¿Qui...quién eres? –Preguntó mientras se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas en que el profesor Snape no tuviese familiares cercanos con el pelo verde...  
  
-¡Soy Tonks, tonto! –La mujer cerró los ojos y transformó su cara al completo. Harry por fin la pudo reconocer, era Tonks, la bruja que le había ayudado a empacar el año pasado, una miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Harry se levantó de la cama y notó que le lanzaban sus pantalones y su camisa.  
  
-Rápido, vístete. Cuanto más rápido salgamos de aquí mejor. Tranquilo –dijo Tonks con una sonrisa- no te voy a mirar, iré haciendo tu baúl. ,_¡Bauleo!_ –dijo la bruja y la ropa comenzó a meterse en el baúl, además de sus libros y demás objetos personales.  
  
-La verdad es que esta situación me resulta familiar –dijo Harry sonriendo- El año pasado me recogisteis de noche y tu me ayudaste a hacer el baúl igual que ahora mismo. ¿Dónde están Lupin y los demás?  
  
-Harry... – la voz de Tonks cambió a un tono grave- Esta situación no tiene nada que ver. Ni siquiera es de noche.  
  
-¿Cómo que no es de noche? –El chico miró por la ventana y vio que todo Privet Drive estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera se veían las estrellas o la luna- Mas de noche no puede ser, Tonks.  
  
-No, Harry. Mira el reloj, son las cuatro de la tarde.  
  
-¡¿Las cuatro de la tarde?! ¿Y cuándo tiene pensado el sol aparecer? –dijo Harry observando asombrado su reloj.  
  
-No lo se, nadie lo sabe. Desde el Eclipse lunar todo se ha sumido en esta oscuridad. Creo que nunca más volverá a amanecer... 


	2. Un reencuentro accidentado

**Cap. 2. – Un reencuentro accidentado.  
**  
_"Creo que nunca más va a amanecer"_ – Harry meditó esas palabras. No sabía qué había pasado, pero tenía miedo. Sabía que Voldemort era parte de la historia, como siempre lo había sido...  
  
Tonks sacó una pequeña figurita de plata del bolsillo derecho de su túnica, murmuró unas palabras y tocó el objeto con su varita.  
  
-Bueno –dijo la mujer- ya tenemos un traslador, ahora solo falta que te termines de vestir y cojas la jaula de tu lechuza –al ver la expresión de Harry le dijo- tranquilo, _Hedwig_ vino ayer y está en la nueva guarida de La Orden.  
  
-¿Nueva guarida? –Harry suspiró aliviado, tenía miedo de volver a la casa de Sirius. Más que miedo sabía que si volvía a ir se derrumbaría, al menos no tendría que enfrentarse al cuadro loco de la madre de Sirius, tampoco quería ver ningún retrato de la prima de Sirius, esa asesina... Harry hizo un esfuerzo por quitar esos pensamientos de su mente...-¿Y dónde se encuentra?  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Se encuentra en...-la mujer se ruborizó – Lo siento Harry, aunque quisiera no podría decirte donde se encuentra, ni siquiera lo se con seguridad y lo poco que se está sujeto al encantamiento fidelio. Anda, toca el traslador y vámonos lo más rápidamente posible de aquí.  
  
Harry tocó el objeto plateado, estaba realmente frío. De repente sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor; cuando abrió los ojos no se encontraba en Privet Drive. Pero reconocía el sitio, estaba en el Callejón Diagon, o al menos se parecía mucho.  
  
Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba vacío, eso habría sido normal si hubiesen sido las 4 de la mañana, pero ya era por la tarde. El aire estaba viciado y Harry sintió como un peso caía sobre su corazón ¿qué podría haber pasado para que no quedase ni un mago por las calles?. Miró a Tonks, esta estaba mirando una nota y sus ojos reflejaban una profunda preocupación.  
  
-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? -preguntó Harry- ¿Van a venir a buscarnos?  
  
-Eso es lo que me estoy preguntando. Se supone que habíamos quedado aquí, al lado de El Caldero Chorreante.  
  
-Tonks –dijo Harry evitando reirse- estamos frente a la librería, el Caldero Chorreante está a la vuelta de la esquina.  
  
La joven bruja se ruborizó, parecía un tomate maduro con peluca. Se alisó la tunica y murmuró unas palabras:  
  
_-¡Baúl locomotor!_ – dijo Tonks- Rápido Harry, ¡Como lleguemos tarde Ojoloco me matará!- La bruja comenzó a correr por el callejón y Harry la siguió lo mas rápido posible ¡Como corrían la bruja y el baúl!  
  
¡¡¡CRASH!!!- Un ruido muy potente se escuchó, Harry vio que el baúl había tropezado con alguien. Corrió rápidamente para ayudar a la persona que se encontraba debajo del baúl gritando de dolor. Cuando llegó, Tonks ya estaba ahí disculpándose:  
  
-¡Lo siento mucho señor! ¡Tenía prisa y no me di cuenta de por donde iba! –Tonks se dirigía al hablar a alguien que estaba cubierto completamente por una capa negra y que tenía el baúl de Harry encima de las piernas, aprisionándolo.  
  
-Imbécil –dijo siseando el bulto indefinido- Quítame este estúpido baúl de encima antes de que saque mi varita o te arrepentirás.  
  
Harry se fijó en Tonks, la pobre mujer estaba tan avergonzada que apenas alcanzaba a tartamudear, el chico la miró y dijo:  
  
-Tonks, ¿ahora puedo usar magia? Si así fuera podría ayudarte.  
  
-Oh...eh...¡Claro que puedes, Harry!-la bruja sonrió agradecida- No creo que haya ningún problema con el ministerio ahora que estamos...  
  
-¡No! ¡No puede! –el bulto indefinido sacó una varita- _Wingardium Leviosa_ –murmuró y el baúl se elevó dejando de aprisionarle las piernas.  
  
El hombre se levantó y se colocó bien la negra capa dejando al descubierto su rostro. No podía ser el, era de las pocas personas a las que Harry no deseaba ver ni en pintura muggle. Snape guardó su varita y miró a Tonks con gesto despectivo:  
  
-Aun no me entra en la cabeza que haya aprobado el examen de auror, Tonks. Se supone que lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger a Harry y utilizar un traslador para ir al lugar del encuentro –Snape miró a Harry- ¿Y tu, Potter? ¿Usar magia? Directamente podrías invocar al señor tenebroso aquí, seguro que sería muy divertido.  
  
Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones, estaba utilizando el sarcasmo como siempre. Harry no entendía como podía existir alguien tan odioso en el mundo, le había sentado tan mal que se metiese con Tonks que le respondió, furioso:  
  
-Yo solo intentaba ayudar. La próxima vez dejaré que el baúl le aplaste, seguro que le haré un favor al mundo. Al mágico y al no-mágico –añadió.  
  
El profesor Snape miró a Harry como si nunca le hubiese visto antes. Sabía que el chico Potter era un desagradecido que se creía que lo sabía todo, pero nunca antes hasta ahora le había visto contestar a nadie de esa forma. Cuando se disponía a replicarle, Tonks, que ahora tenía el pelo rojo y la nariz achatada se adelantó.  
  
-Lo siento Severus, debí realizar mal el hechizo al traslador, no volverá a ocurrir. -la bruja agachó la cabeza- Pero creo que lo importante ahora es llegar lo mas pronto posible al punto de reunión acordado ¿No crees? –Tonks le guiñó un ojo cómplice a Harry.  
  
-Obviamente, Tonks. Seguidme en silencio y procurad no ser más torpes que de costumbre –Snape comenzó a andar y los demás le siguieron a una distancia prudencial.  
  
-Es un poco cascarrabias ¿no?-susurró Tonks- Fíjate, anda como si le hubiesen metido una araña en los pantalones -observó la bruja.  
  
Harry no pudo reprimirse y se rió por lo bajo. La verdad es que Tonks era una bruja muy divertida, al menos desde la aparición de Snape. Antes había estado más callada y Harry había visto el miedo en sus ojos.  
  
-Tonks –dijo Harry dejando al fin de reírse- ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? Siempre que he venido estaba lleno de gente, y a estas horas me resulta extraño que no haya nadie.  
  
-Verás Harry-la voz de la bruja se tornó grave- El ministerio ha decretado la Ley Aural.  
  
-¿Ley Aural? ¿Y eso que significa? –Harry no había oído hablar de eso en toda su vida.  
  
-Significa que los magos y brujas tienen que pedir permiso para abandonar sus casas, hay un toque de queda y los únicos que están por las calles sin ningún problema son los aurores y demás miembros de cuerpos de seguridad. Al principio Cornelius Fudge solo se dedicó a repartir panfletos de defensa –Tonks meneó la cabeza en gesto reprobatorio- No sé como demonios pensó que toda la comunidad mágica se iba a poder defender con unos panfletos. Pero todos los demás miembros del Ministerio hablaron con el y parece que ha entrado en razón, aunque no es que la ley aural me guste mucho...  
  
-Así que por eso está todo tan desierto, la verdad es que es descorazonador no ver ni un alma por las calles, pero al menos así la gente estará segura.  
  
-Segura en principio, Harry. Pero no creo que para ningún mago tenebroso sea un problema el meterse en la casa de alguien y atacarle, por eso no termina de gustarme esta decisión. Además, los magos y brujas acreditados por el Ministerio podrán, si lo ven necesario, investigar a quien quieran con total impunidad, y no me fío de todos los miembros del ministerio, y encima...  
  
-¿Acaso pensáis quedaros ahí toda la tarde cotilleando? Ya llegamos con mucho retraso ¡Entrad ahora mismo! –Snape miraba ambos lados de la calle con un nerviosismo palpable- Mi tiempo es muy valioso y no tengo porque desperdiciarlo con vosotros.  
  
Harry no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a las puertas de El Caldero Chorreante, quería saber que era lo que iba a decir Tonks, pero no tenía ganas de recibir otra reprimenda de Snape, además, podrían seguir hablando dentro. Se adelantó y se metió en el recinto, le siguieron Snape y Tonks.  
  
Ya dentro Harry tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el picor, una enorme nube de humo envolvía la sala que estaba llena de gente fumando, bebiendo y hablando en susurros. Harry se acercó a la cambiante bruja.  
  
-Eh, Tonks ¿Por qué está lleno de gente? ¿No se supone que nadie podía salir a la calle?  
  
-Ah, bueno, pero ellos no han salido a la calle, probablemente habrán utilizado polvos _flu _–Tonks se recogió el cabello con un golpe de varita- Las red de chimeneas está controlada, así que en principio no debería haber ningún problema con su uso. Ahora la gente tiene que utilizar las chimeneas para hacer sus compras, aunque hay un cupo específico de utilización de la red _flu_ al día, dependiendo del número de personas que vivan en la casa.  
  
-Es un poco estricto ¿no? –Harry no podía creer como había cambiado el mundo mágico en tan poco tiempo- aunque haya peligro no creo que la gente se sienta más segura así.  
  
-Eso mismo pienso yo –Tonks miró a los ojos al chico- La verdad es que mas que seguridad causa temor, ya has visto como está la gente, ni siquiera se han parado a mirar quien eres, están demasiado preocupados con la situación y el Ministerio no es que de mucha información sobre esta.  
  
Harry, que al principio solo había visto una espesa e incómoda nube de humo, miró a su alrededor. A la izquierda de la barra había un grupo de brujas con sombreros de color negro adornados con flores que conversaban entre susurros mirando de un lado a otro por si alguien las escuchaba. Mas a la derecha un grupo de magos, hombres y mujeres, charlaban con voz grave con Tom, el dueño del lugar.  
  
-¡No me puedo creer que el Ministro aun no nos haya dicho porque no ha amanecido! –decía con voz aguda una mujer que llevaba un sombrero de paja con bordes planos cubierto por una tela morada- ¡Lo menos que podía hacer era explicarnos algo, para variar!  
  
-No sé, Agrimonia, puede que no lo sepan y no quieran y no quieran dar una información equivocada –un hombre bajito con sombrero hongo intentaba explicarse- es decir, si nos dijesen algo y luego resultase no ser verdad, todo sería peor y...  
  
-A mi me parece que Agrimonia tiene razón, Longinos –Tom, el dueño del local, miró hacia ambos lados antes de continuar- Recuerda que hace no mucho tuvimos que enterarnos de la verdad nada menos que por _El Quisquilloso_, si Harry Potter no se hubiese decidido a hacer una entrevista habríamos seguido sin saber nada quien sabe el tiempo.  
  
Al oír eso Harry se tapó la cicatriz como pudo, lo último que quería era que le reconociesen. Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Harry, sobresaltado, miró a ver quien era. Para su horror era Snape que ahora le empujaba para que avanzase hacia una habitación. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, el profesor de pociones abrió la puerta y pasó.  
  
-Vamos, no tengo todo el día –El profesor enarcó una ceja- ¿Me has oído? Entra de una vez.  
  
Harry miró la puerta de la habitación y pensó en Ron, si su amigo estuviera ahí le habría mirado con cara de terror y habría hecho algún comentario sobre que meterse ahí era darle una oportunidad para que Snape le asesinase. El moreno rió para sus adentros, los comentarios de su mejor amigo siempre le hacían reír. Al ver que Snape seguía esperando Harry atravesó la puerta.  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!! –Alguien se lanzó sobre él y le abrazó- ¡No sabes lo preocupada que he estado!  
  
Una chica de pelo castaño le sonreía. Era Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga y una de las brujas más listas que había conocido.  
  
-¡Hermione! –Harry sonrió, no se esperaba encontrar ahí a su amiga y la verdad es que era un alivio. Tonks le caía bien, pero casi no la conocía y hablar con Snape no era la mejor idea del mundo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Harry ¿Aún no lo sabes? –Dijo una Hermione un tanto confundida- El Ministerio ha decretado la Ley Aural.  
  
-Eso ya lo sé Hermione, Tonks me lo estaba comentando ahora mismo –Harry miró a su alrededor- Por cierto ¿dónde está?  
  
-Está en la nueva guarida, Potter –El profesor Snape miró a los jóvenes- y ahí es a donde nos dirigimos nosotros.  
  
-Pero ¿cómo? –Hermione miró con gesto inquisitivo al fácilmente irritable mago- Si se pudiese utilizar la red de chimeneas no sería un lugar muy seguro –añadió severamente.  
  
-Por supuesto que no vamos a utilizar polvos_ flu_, Granger ¿Acaso cree que somos estúpidos? El transporte llegará dentro de poco. Ahora limitaos a no molestarme, bastante tengo con estar aquí de niñera.  
  
Hermione y Harry se miraron. Definitivamente Snape estaba mas enfadado que de costumbre, lo cual ya era mucho. Se alejaron un poco de el y se pusieron a hablar.  
  
-¿Tienes idea de porqué no ha amanecido? –Nadie le había explicado eso aún y tenía la esperanza de que su amiga supiese algo.  
  
-Ni idea Harry, acabo de llegar, mis padres no estaban muy contentos con mi marcha pero cuando recibieron una carta de Dumbledore explicándoles porqué debía irme me dijeron que hiciese el baúl de inmediato. –La joven suspiró- Desde el Eclipse hemos estado muy preocupados, estuve mirando varios libros y a la única conclusión que me han llevado es a que esto no es normal, pero eso es obvio.  
  
-¿Por qué debías irte de tu casa? –Preguntó Harry- ¿No se supone que lo que no se puede hacer es precisamente salir?  
  
-Pero yo soy hija de muggles, solo el hecho de estar en mi casa nos ponía en peligro a mi y a mis padres. –Hermione jugueteó nerviosa con su varita- No me hace ni pizca de gracia dejarles solos, pero la ley aural establece que todo mago o bruja hijo de muggles tiene que abandonar su casa e ir a casas de acogida o con alguna familia que les deje estar con ellos. Lo mismo ocurre con los squibs.  
  
Harry miró sorprendido a Hermione, no se había dado cuenta de eso, la verdad es que desde que conoció a su amiga no se había fijado en que fuese hija de muggles, a excepción de cuando alguien la llamaba sangre-sucia, claro.  
  
-¿Y tus padres? –El chico miró preocupado a su amiga, ella debía estar pasándolo muy mal- ¿Ellos no están en peligro?  
  
-En teoría por ahora no lo están –Parecía que Hermione estaba apunto de llorar- El Ministerio ha puesto vigilancia en las casas de los muggles que tienen relación con el mundo mágico.  
  
De repente escucharon un ruido. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron un óvalo plateado suspendido en el aire, poco a poco el óvalo fue cambiando de color hasta quedarse en un violeta claro. Snape les miró.  
  
-Escuchadme bien, solo lo diré una vez. Esto es un _Oculus Argentum_, dentro de poco se volverá plateado otra vez. A partir de ese momento lo único que tenéis que hacer es meteros dentro y pensar en las palabras que hay aquí escritas –Snape les entregó un trozo de pergamino a cada uno- repetidlas mentalmente tres veces al estar dentro y luego realizad el hechizo _Accio_. –Snape los dirigió una sardónica sonrisa- Supongo que ya sabréis ese hechizo al menos ¿No?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos! –Hermione estaba indignada, si había algo que no soportaba era que dudasen de sus conocimientos- y sé perfectamente como se utiliza este medio de transporte- añadió con la cabeza bien alta.  
  
-¿Y tú, Potter? –Snape estaba visiblemente alterado desde que se encontró a Harry, probablemente por el hecho de tener que cuidar niños- Espero que no te desvíes, porque no pienso volver a por ti.  
  
Harry estaba nervioso, no le gustaban mucho los medios de transporte mágicos que no fueran escobas, y un viaje largo en escoba tampoco era recomendable. Se acordó de la primera vez que viajó con polvos flu, no había sido muy divertido y había terminado en el Callejón Knockturn...  
  
-Si, lo haré perfectamente profesor Snape –Murmuró Harry de mala gana- ¿Pero no notará Voldemort mi hechizo? Usted mismo dijo que no podía hacer magia.  
  
-No creo que lo note, Potter, he colocado un hechizo lo suficientemente potente como para que nadie –Ni siquiera Él- sepa que se está haciendo magia aquí dentro.  
  
El óvalo se tornó verde, fue pasando lentamente al color naranja y al fin se volvió plateado. Hermione se acercó con paso firme al ovalo, leyó las palabras que estaban escritas en el pergamino y se metió dentro, medio minuto después hizo un movimiento con su varita, dijo: _¡Accio!_ y desapareció entre volutas de humo plateado.  
  
Era el turno de Harry, miró su trozo de pergamino, había tres palabras escritas en el: _Argentum Domus Arcanus_. Harry las memorizo y sacó su varita. Titubeante, se acercó al óvalo plateado. Se metió y repitió mentalmente las palabras tres veces, entonces gritó:  
  
_-¡Accio!_ –Harry sintió como si se fundiese en el aire, una sensación de ingravidez se apoderó de el. Sentía como si todas las partes de su cuerpo estuviesen siendo recorridas por plumas. De repente la sensación desapareció, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una casa. Salió del óvalo lentamente y vio que Hermione también estaba ahí. Aliviado por no haberse perdido se acercó a ella que miraba con atención las cuatro paredes que les envolvían.  
  
Era un recinto pequeño, las paredes estaban pintadas en tono ocre. No había cuadros, solo un tapiz. Al final del pequeño cubículo había una puerta me madera con un pomo dorado en forma de garra de león. Aunque fuera pequeña, la habitación era bastante bonita. Harry se fijó en el tapiz de la pared, los bordados estaban realizados casi en su totalidad con diferentes tonos de dorado. El tapiz representaba algo que Harry ya había visto ¡Las estatuas de la fuente del Ministerio! Lo recordaba perfectamente; el mago de noble porte apuntando con su varita hacia el cielo, la hermosa bruja, el centauro, el duende y el elfo doméstico...  
  
Un elfo doméstico, Harry se acordó de Kreacher y frunció el ceño, si no hubiese sido por culpa de ese maldito estúpido...  
  
-Harry ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Hermione, preocupada- ¿Te sientes mal por el viaje?  
  
-No, tranquila –Harry sonrió, no quería que su amiga se preocupase por el, además...Dobby también era un elfo doméstico y siempre le había ayudado- Solo me preguntaba donde estaba Snape.  
  
Como respondiendo a su pregunta Snape apareció en el óvalo plateado y salió de el y no precisamente feliz.  
  
-¡Maldito Ministerio, con sus estúpidas leyes! –gritó el hombre. Acto seguido hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y el óvalo desapareció- Vamos, entrad por la puerta y dejad de darme problemas.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos, era extraño que no les insultase por no haber entrado. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta y la abrieron. Entraron por la puerta y vieron, para su asombro, una sala de proporciones gigantescas decorada exactamente igual que la casa de los Weasley.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos, profesor Snape? –Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida, no tanto por el tamaño del lugar como por la decoración.  
  
-Mira que eres estúpida, Granger, estamos en la nueva guarida de la Orden del Fénix  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, ya les parecía raro que no les insultase cada tres palabras.  
  
-Ya profesor, eso ya lo supongo –Hermione estaba midiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado, no quería recibir mas insultos ese día- Le preguntaba por el emplazamiento del lugar, no por el sitio en si.  
  
-Me temo que eso no puedo decirlo, Granger. Ahora podéis ir yendo a vuestras habitaciones –Sin darles tiempo a preguntar siguió hablando- Solo tenéis que subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso y meteros en las habitaciones que tienen vuestros nombres escritos. No creo que sea muy difícil, ya os irán a buscar para la hora de la cena.  
  
Dicho esto Snape se dio la vuelta bruscamente, se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta de madera y se fue por ella.  
  
-Vaya –dijo Harry- menudos humos que se trae ¿A qué crees que se refería cuando se quejó del Ministerio?  
  
-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, Harry –Hermione tenía los labios tan juntos que parecía que formasen una fina línea- Pero será mejor que lo discutamos arriba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí está la continuación, espero que os guste, esta me ha salido un poco mas larga (menos mal, porque la anterior era demasiado corta a mi gusto). Muchas gracias por los reviews.

**Lars Black: **Gracias por el comentario, sobre lo de Bellatrix, ya me di cuenta, pero no se cambiarlo sin tener que quitar el archivo y volverlo a colgar U. De todas formas en este capítulo también habla un momento de ella y ya menciono que es su prima, no lo arregla del todo pero en fin...

**GaRrY:** Espero que este también te guste.

**Sacralo:** Ya ves que no he tardado nada en actualizar, espero seguir asi. Y cambié el fic justo después de que lo comentases, espero que lo hayas encontrado otra vez .

Bueno, sobre este capítulo...Se que el final no es tan interesante como el del anterior, pero poco a poco se iran sabiendo más cosas sobre porque no amanece, etc...

Por favor, dejadme reviews, acepto criticas, a ver si me ayudais a que esta historia sea mas interesante...que esto de escribir no es lo mio... U

Antes de que se me olvide, no lo puse en el anterior: Todos los personajes de este relato son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, a excepción, claro está de los que me he inventado hasta ahora y de los que me inventaré.


	3. El nuevo refugio

**Cap. 3- El nuevo refugio.**

-¿Arriba? -Preguntó Harry, sabía como era Hermione pero no podía creerse que su amiga no tuviese ganas de ir a explorar un poco esa extraña casa- ¿Se supone que vamos a hacerle caso a Snape?  
  
-Supones bien.-Mientras hablaba, Hermione miraba cada una de las paredes del recinto- No creo que nos haga ningún mal ir a nuestras habitaciones. Además, imagínate que vuelve Snape y nos encuentra merodeando por la casa, no tengo ganas de que tenga razones para quitarnos puntos cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.  
  
-Él siempre tiene razones para eso –Refunfuñó Harry- pero está bien, vayamos a ver las habitaciones.  
  
Los dos compañeros fueron avanzando en silencio por la gran habitación. Parecía un gran salón de baile. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos pastel en los que predominaban el rojo, el amarillo y el beige. Al principio Harry se había fijado en el gran parecido que tenía esta sala con el salón de los Weasley, pero poco a poco se fue fijando en varios elementos discordantes; las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices que representaban, en su mayoría, animales fantásticos y en las numerosas estanterías estaban colocados diferentes objetos plateados cuyo uso Harry desconocía. Se acercaron a las escaleras, los pasamanos eran de roble macizo adornados en ambos extremos por delicadas filigranas talladas y los escalones estaban cubiertos por una alfombra que a cada paso parecía cambiar de color.  
  
Ambos magos comenzaron a subir las empinadas escaleras lentamente, era una suerte que no llevasen los baúles consigo porque por muy bonitas que fuesen parecía que no iban a terminar hasta llegar al cielo. A mitad de camino Hermione se detuvo.  
  
-Espero que el dueño de este lugar sepa aparecerse –dijo la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento- Al menos no llevo mi equipaje, subir esto –Hermione señaló las escaleras con la cabeza- con ellas es un ejercicio de titanes.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, él también necesitaba recuperar el aliento, cuando de repente cayó en algo.  
  
-Hermione ¿dónde se supone que están nuestras maletas? Yo le di la mía a Tonks, pero ella no ha venido con nosotros. Me pregunto dónde estará...  
  
-Las llevaría consigo –La joven bruja sonrió a Harry- No creo que las haya dejado en El Caldero Chorreante. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que están en nuestras habitaciones.  
  
-Si, probablemente –Dijo el chico distraído. No había hecho mucho caso a lo que decía Hermione, se estaba preguntando porqué Tonks no había ido con ellos- Bueno, sigamos.  
  
Al fin lograron subir las escaleras. Harry miraba el suelo asombrado, el que la alfombra cambiase de color a cada paso le desconcertaba. Hermione le miró y sonrió.  
  
-Se llama _luminalia_ –la joven se peinó la cabellera con los dedos- es un encantamiento que provoca un efecto óptico, una ilusión que hace que nuestros sentidos perciban un color diferente a cada instante. No tiene mucho sentido ponerlo en una alfombra, pero supongo que al dueño de este sitio le gustará...o tendrá mucho tiempo libre.  
  
-Hermione –el joven miro a su amiga a los ojos- ¿Acaso lo sabes todo?  
  
-¿Qu...¡Harry! –la chica fulminó al chico con la mirada- ¡¿Por qué demonios dices eso?!  
  
-No, por nada –Harry miró el techo con expresión soñadora- solo que es exactamente lo que habría dicho Ron.-añadió.  
  
Siguieron andando en completo silencio, la casa era realmente grande y aún no habían encontrado una habitación que pusiese el nombre de alguno de ellos en la puerta. Esa planta no se parecía en nada a la casa de los Weasley. Ambas paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de magos de expresión adusta que cuchicheaban entre ellos al verles pasar. Hermione rompió el silencio.  
  
-¿Le echas de menos? –Hermione miraba al suelo- Quiero decir, a Ron...  
  
-Oh...sí, claro que le echo de menos –Por un momento había pensado que se iba a referir a Sirius y se alegraba de no fuese así- La verdad es que me preguntaba dónde se encontraría –mintió Harry.  
  
-¡La encontré! –Harry vio que la muchacha se refería a su habitación, era una enorme puerta de color granate con un letrero en letras doradas con su nombre escrito- ¡Mira! ¡Justo enfrente está la tuya!  
  
La puerta de su habitación era igual que la que segundos antes había visto, solo que en vez de ser granate era negra y tenía un aldabón colgando, justo al lado del letrero con su nombre.  
  
_"Menudo sitio mas tonto para poner un aldabón"_ –pensó el chico- _"Se supone que deberían ponerse en la puerta de entrada"  
_  
Hermione ya había abierto la puerta de su habitación, miró a su amigo que estaba embobado mirando un feo aldabón y no pudo por menos que darle un suave golpe en el hombro. Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que haces, Hermione? –dijo algo molesto.  
  
-Solo quería despertarte –la chica se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación- No sabía que fueses tan susceptible –dijo entre risas- Por cierto, Ron sigue en su casa.  
  
Harry se metió en la habitación de Hermione, era de un tamaño considerable para tratarse de una habitación individual. Había una cama con dosel y una mesa de estudio realmente grande. El baúl de la chica estaba a los pies de su cama y Crookshanks estaba hecho un ovillo en un gran cojín que había en el suelo.  
  
-¿Cómo es que Crookshanks está aquí? ¿Y por qué Ron sigue en su casa? –No habían pasado ni tres horas desde que salió de Privet Drive y no se estaba enterando de nada.  
  
-Tanto a Crookshanks como a mi baúl les habrá traído Lupin, que fue a recogerme –La chica se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama- Y fue el mismo Lupin el que me dijo que Ron aún se quedaría un tiempo en su casa. Parece ser que no es necesario que el venga aún, al fin y al cabo alrededor de su casa no puede haber más seguridad.  
  
Harry apartó el dosel de la cama y se sentó apesadumbrado. Había supuesto que se encontraría ahí con Ron, Hermione era una gran amiga, pero no era exactamente la encarnación del divertimento.  
  
-No te lo dije antes porque supuse que Lupin te lo habría contado –comentó la joven- De todas formas dudo que vaya a tardar en llegar, y si este es el refugio de La Orden no creo que nos falten visitas.  
  
-Lupin no me dijo nada –el semblante del chico se volvió serio- Ni siquiera vino a recogerme y hace al menos semana y media que no recibo ningún mensaje suyo.  
  
-Últimamente había problemas con el envío de lechuzas por el decreto de la Ley Aural, Harry. No creo que Lupin no quisiese escribirte- dijo Hermione adelantándose a los pensamientos de su amigo.-Sabes que está deseando verte.  
  
Harry lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitar sentirse engañado. Habían enviado a Tonks, una bruja a la que casi no conocía, y Snape, una de las personas a las que menos deseaba ver, había sido el encargado de llevarles hasta el refugio. Pero en el fondo sabía que los demás también tenían problemas. El chico sonrió.  
  
-¿Sabes? Cuando estaba con Tonks en el Callejón Diagon ella me dijo que si que podía hacer magia, me iba a decir porqué pero Snape la interrumpió... ¿Sabes algo de eso?  
  
-Harry, estás en las nubes –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco- Este año podemos usar la magia ¿No te acuerdas de los exámenes de aparición de los gemelos o qué?  
  
-Es verdad. No tengo ni idea de cómo he podido olvidarlo, pero... -Harry apoyó su cabeza en sus manos- Tonks lo dijo como si ahora si que se pudiese practicar magia.  
  
-Bueno –Hermione jugueteaba otra vez con su varita- puede que se refiriese a una de las partes de la Ley Aural. "Todos los magos y brujas tienen permitido utilizar la magia en situaciones de peligro, sin tener en cuenta su edad" –recitó de memoria- ¿No habrás estado envuelto en alguna situación peligrosa? –la joven parecía preocupada.  
  
-Tonks atropelló a Snape con mi baúl –dijo Harry entre carcajadas- ¿Tu qué crees?  
  
-Definitivamente esa es una situación de peligro –Hermione reía por lo bajo- No le habréis hecho daño ¿No?  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía como era posible que su amiga pudiese preocuparse de alguien como su profesor de pociones.  
  
-Aunque habría sido peor si le hubiese caído encima una Umbridge- añadió la chica que ahora sí reía abiertamente.  
  
Era raro que Hermione se metiese con una figura de autoridad como era Dolores Umbrdige, pero Harry la comprendía perfectamente, no existía una mujer más odiosa en el mundo. Siguieron riéndose un poco más hasta que reinó el silencio.  
  
-Me preguntó qué habrá pasado para que Snape estuviese así al salir del portal ese.  
  
-_Oculus Argentum_ –apuntó Hermione- Es un portal que puede transportar a cualquier lugar a una persona, se encuentre donde se encuentre el sitio. Y sobre lo de Snape...el pobre no debe estar pasándolo muy bien.  
  
-¿Pobre Severus Snape? –Harry ya si que no entendía nada- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!  
  
-Vamos Harry, no te enfades –la chica parecía fastidiada- Solo digo que teniendo en cuenta que él fue un mortífago, los aurores y el Ministerio de Magia no deben estar poniéndoselo muy fácil.  
  
-Eso es culpa suya por haberse hecho mortífago –Aunque a Harry no le gustaba que su amiga defendiese a Snape ya se había acostumbrado. No sabía la razón pero Hermione de vez en cuando saltaba a la defensa de ese odioso hombre.  
  
-No seas tan duro –la joven bruja reprendió a Harry- él ya se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo y Dumbledore confía en el. No se porqué quieres ponérselo más difícil. Además, estoy casi segura de que Snape se ha metido en líos con algún miembro del Ministerio al traernos aquí y por eso estaba tan enfadado.  
  
-No pienso seguir discutiendo esto, me voy a mi habitación.  
  
-Pe-pero Harry...-su amiga parecía estar apunto de echarse a llorar.  
  
Harry se levantó de la cama de Hermione y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se dio la vuelta para mirar a la joven bruja. Sabía que ella en parte tenía razón, pero no pensaba dársela. Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación escuchó unos gritos. Hermione y Harry se miraron por un instante y salieron corriendo de la habitación para ver que ocurría. Los gritos provenían del piso de abajo, los dos amigos empezaron a bajar las escaleras, no sabían lo que pasaba pero suponían que no sería nada bueno.  
  
-¡¡¡No pienso dejar que utilicéis el refugio como almacén!!! –Decía gritando una mujer rolliza que blandía peligrosamente un rodillo de cocina- ¡¡¡Este es un lugar serio no una trastienda!!!  
  
Molly Weasley parecía realmente enfadada, su cara estaba completamente roja y tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Frente a ella Fred, George y Mundungus Fletcher miraban hacia el suelo, Mundungus parecía estar aterrorizado por la pequeña mujer.  
  
-¡Pero mamá! –Replicó George- ¡Es solo hasta que encontremos un local más amplio!  
  
-Más amplio y mejor situado –añadió Fred.  
  
-Molly, compréndelos –dijo en voz muy baja Mundungus- Necesitan su ayuda para poder prosperar.  
  
-¡¿Y tu qué esperas sacar de ello, eh?! Porque seguro que no les ayudas por altruismo.  
  
-Se-señora Weasley –Harry un poco atemorizado se atrevió a interrumpir a la madre de Ron- hola.  
  
La mujer se dio la vuelta miró a Hermione y poco después miró a Harry. En su cara se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y se acercó on rapidez a los muchachos que habían terminado al fin de bajar la larga escalinata.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Hermione! –La mujer les abrazó a ambos, aunque estuvo más tiempo abrazando al joven- ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?  
  
-Hace un rato, señora Weasley –Respondió Hermione- Nos trajo el profesor Snape y nos dijo que fuésemos a nuestras habitaciones.  
  
-¿No os dijo que os pasaseis a saludarme? –Harry y Hermione negaron con la cabeza- Oh...me pregunto dónde tendrá Severus la cabeza.  
  
-Parecía preocupado, dijo algo sobre las reglas del Ministerio y salió corriendo- informó Hermione, que ahora miraba a su amigo suplicándole con los ojos que le perdonase.  
  
-Si –Harry sonrió a su amiga, no podía estar enfadado con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era Hermione.- Puede que haya tenido problemas con algún auror o algo parecido al traernos aquí.

-No creo –George se acercó a Harry sonriendo- cualquiera que mire a la cara a Snape caerá petrificado del susto. Por cierto, hola Harry, Hermione- añadió sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
  
-Es cierto-Fred se colocó al lado de Hermione- con esa mirada asesina y esa nariz tan grande es imposible no ir directo a San Mungo.- El gemelo no les saludó, parecía que con que solo se presentase uno ya no habría problema alguno.  
  
-¡Fred, George! –Molly fulminó con la mirada a sus dos hijos- No deberíais hablar así de Severus, y menos aun cuando él fue uno de los que votó a vuestro favor para que ingresaseis en la orden. Espero que no haya tenido problemas- añadió preocupada.  
  
-Solo votó a nuestro favor para que muriésemos lo más pronto posible –Dijo Fred lo suficientemente bajo para que su madre no le oyese.  
  
-Bueno –La señora Weasley miró un reloj de pared- Creo que deberíamos ir haciendo la cena, ya es muy tarde y hoy hay reunión de la orden.- ¿Me ayudas, Hermione? Vosotros podríais empezar a poner la mesa.  
  
Hermione y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, la chica siguió a Molly y ambas se metieron por una puerta dorada que Harry no había visto antes porque parecía mimetizada con el resto de la pared. Harry se fijó en el reloj, era el mismo que había en la casa de Ron, solo que este tenía más manecillas, una de ellas tenía un cartel que ponía "Remus" y estaba muy cerca del letrero de "casa"  
  
-Eh, Harry, nos has salvado de una buena- Mundungus Fletcher sonrió al muchacho y miró su muñeca- Me quedaría mas tiempo chicos, pero tengo negocios que atender- añadió mirando a los gemelos.  
  
-¿No te quedas para la reunión? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Ah, eso, no...no creo que me necesiten por hoy. Y si quieren buscarme ya saben dónde estoy. Y no creo que Molly esté muy contenta con que me quede hoy aquí.  
  
Dicho esto se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta negra que se abrió justo antes de que éste llegase a tocarla. Alguien entró al gran salón y Harry sabía perfectamente quien era: Remus Lupin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes de nada, todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, excepto los que yo me invente, vaya.

Gracias a todos por los reviews.

**Nelly Esp:** No te puedo contestar a todo porque revelaría demasiadas cosas demasiado pronto. Pero por lo que yo se la casa de los padres de Harry quedó destruído por el ataque de Lord Voldemort (a lo mejor no, no me hagas mucho caso) De todas formas, no, no es la casa de sus padres, pero en el próximo capítulo que sera mas largo (eso espero, porque este es un rollo) se dirá de quien es.

Como ves no han tenido tiempo como para ir a investigar por la casa.

Lo del árbol genealógico lo sabréis, si, pero me temo que aun falta mucho/bastante para eso.

**Mirug:** ¡Cuanta razón tienes! Molly ha sido muy feliz decorando el salón principal, pero si te fijas no ha tenido mucho tiempo de tocar la parte de las habitaciones (es que es una casa gigante)

Bueno, a ver si mañana cuelgo algo mas largo e interesante (reunión de la orden, se supone que eso da juego)


End file.
